


Los dedos que te dieron tus cicatrices ahora intentan estrechar tu mano.

by Lwoorl



Series: Historia de las personas rotas. [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Post-War, Yeerks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Al final de la guerra un yeerk y un ex host se sientan a charlar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The fingers that gave you your scars now try to shake your hand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541538) by [Lwoorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl)



> Cuando leí la saga de animorphs lo hice en ingles así que no estaba segura de que términos traducir o como hacerlo. Le eché un vistazo a la versión en español del primer libro de la saga pero no pude llegar a sentirme del todo cómoda con la traducción de muchas palabras así que simplemente traduje los términos como sentí que quedaban mejor.  
> Esta es la lista de términos que decidí dejar de una manera diferente a la traducción oficial de los libros y el porque decidí hacerlo de ese modo:
> 
> Palabras sin traducir: 
> 
> Host - Si bien la traducción habría quedado bien, simplemente sentí que prefería dejar este término así, fue más que nada un capricho.
> 
> Sharing - Si no recuerdo mal, en la versión oficial al español The Sharing se tradujo como "La Alianza", honestamente no puedo hacer la asociación entre "The Sharing" y "La Alianza" y posiblemente cualquiera que haya leído los libros en ingles sentiría que es extraño si usara cualquier nombre diferente a Sharing, así que lo deje como "El Sharing"
> 
> Palabras traducidas:
> 
> Pool lo traduje a Piscina - Decidí traducir este término porque como podran imaginar se me complicaba usarlo sin que sonara forzado. En la versión en español de los libros pool se tradujo como estanque, creo que esa traducción no habría quedado del todo mal, pero simplemente me sentí más cómoda traduciéndolo a "Piscina", ya que leyendo los libros siempre asocie "Yeerk pool" con la imagen de una piscina.
> 
> Si alguien nota algun error en la historia por favor digame. Gracias, feliz lectura, se agradecen los comentarios y etc etc etc ^v^

"Quizás esto realmente es una mala idea" murmuró Essnar estando ya frente a la puerta, de la misma manera que se había estado susurrando a si misma cada par de horas durante los últimos tres días. A pesar de ya llevar una semana en la ciudad aun no reunía el coraje para hacer algo tan simple como tocar el timbre y las vacaciones que le dio la empresa terminaban el viernes. 

Esto ciertamente era lo más lejos que había llegado, de mirar la casa desde el otro lado de la calle, a desde un par de metros de la puerta, a pararse frente a la puerta misma, finalmente había llegado a esto luego de varios días de intentar reunir valor y ella mejor que nadie entendía el esfuerzo que le había tomado llegar a este punto, pero no había manera de que pudiera sentirse satisfecha consigo misma con un logro tan minúsculo como acercarse a una puerta, no había forma de que hiciera algo tal como regresar a casa sin haber terminado lo que vino a hacer luego de haber estado tan cerca, tenía que reunir coraje. 

"Esto es una pésima idea" dijo otra vez al mismo tiempo que oprimía el botón del timbre. 

Quien abrió la puerta fue un muchacho de veintiséis años que Essnar reconoció inmediatamente. Estaba más alto, unos 10 centímetros más alto de lo que ella recordaba, se había teñido de castaño y cambiado su estilo de cabello, pero era imposible no reconocer en él al muchacho pecoso de ojos grises que ella conoció por primera vez ya tantos años atras. Viendo como había crecido sintió algo así como orgullo e instantáneamente se sintió culpable por ello. 

"¿Que necesita?" preguntó Iván y el nudo en el estómago de Essnar le subió a la garganta. {{Di que te equivocaste de casa}} pensó {{Di que vienes a avisar que la junta comunal del barrio hará una reunión el viernes}}. En su lugar, sacó la identificación que la acreditaba oficialmente como ciudadana, esa que decía en letras grandes "Essnar 075 de la piscina Luhar" y “nothlit”, y con dedos sorprendentemente no-temblorosos se la entregó al muchacho, rogando para sus adentros que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara y al mismo tiempo esperando que lo hiciera. 

La cara de Iván no mostró grandes cambios mientras examinaba su ID, pero una vez despegó la mirada de la tarjetita plastificada ella pudo notar que estaba terriblemente pálido de pronto y ella recordó vagamente aquel documental donde mencionaban que los involuntarios tendían a olvidar como usar expresiones faciales por sí mismos. El nudo que tenía en la tráquea se apretó y habría jurado que podía sentir sus intestinos reorganizándose.

"¿Qué... Haces aquí? " dijo Iván lentamente, pero con voz firme, sorprendentemente ella no pudo detectar enojo.

"Yo... " comenzó Essnar mirando al piso, estaba tan segura que tan pronto él supiera quien era ella le cerraría la puerta en la cara que ya no sabía cómo decir la frase por la que había viajado hasta ahí desde el otro lado del país. Tomó una bocanada de aire, enderezó los hombros y levantó la mirada, esta era una frase que solo podía decir mirándolo a los ojos, jamás se lo perdonaría a si misma si no lo miraba a los ojos en ese momento. 

"Estoy aquí para disculparme" dijo al fin, sintiendo significativamente menos alivio del que esperaba "Lamento haber tomado cuatro años de tu vida, lamento haberte esclavizado, lamento quitarte tu libertad e intimidad, lamento la manera en que te traté… Lamento todo lo que te hice"

{{Salió un poco menos poético de lo esperado, pero al menos ahora que está hecho ya no importa si me cierra la puerta}} pensó

Iván levanto un poco la ceja derecha y la miro un rato sin decir palabra, Essnar estaba preparada para todo tipo de reacción de parte de él, esperaba que le dijera que no tenía derecho a pedir perdón, que le gritara en la cara cuanto la odiaba, lo terrible que era su especie, estaba preparada para ser llamada babosa o demonio o que la golpearan en el rostro, eso habría sido normal viniendo de Iván, oh, impulsivo Iván, aquel muchacho que se había unido al Sharing para lidiar con sus inseguridades, aquel jovencito que desde el momento en que un parasito se apoderó de su cabeza se transformó de un chico tímido a el peor host que un yeerk pudiera imaginar, aquel niño que siempre se negó a rendirse, aquel chico que jamás dejaba de patear y gritar cada vez que Essnar lo dejaba para alimentarse, Iván , aquel Iván que jamás paró de gritar insultos en su cabeza, que no dejaba ni por un segundo de luchar por su libertad, que en tantos años jamás se quebró del todo, jamás dejó de luchar, si, Essnar habría esperado cualquier cosa de aquel muchacho que conspiraba en las jaulas, aquel Iván que cada tres días intentaba escapar y que dos veces casi muere en el intento, cualquier cosa excepto que abriera la puerta de su casa mientras con la misma voz que profería amenazas incesantes tan solo unos años atrás ahora pronunciaba la frase “¿No quieres entrar?... Hablemos un rato”

“…OK” fue su respuesta, con una voz tan baja que si no fuera porque el muchacho hizo un ademan vago con la mano para indicarle que entrara ella habría creído que no la oyó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Essnar?, no era posible que rechazara su oferta, simplemente no lo era, el mismo Iván que siempre concentraba toda su fuerza de voluntad en hacerla tropezar cuando bajaba escaleras, y que una vez casi logró enterrarle un tenedor en un ojo mientras comía pasta, el Iván que ella no quería aceptar había llegado a extrañar ahora abría la puerta de su casa e invitaba al demonio que lo poseyó por cuatro años a charlar un rato. No había manera de negarse, pero esto estaba fuera de todo lo que ella habría imaginado. 

Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto debía odiarla su ex host… Y aun así… Ahora Iván le abría la puerta y la invitaba a charlar. 

El estómago se le apretó un poco ante el pensamiento de que, en realidad… ¿Podría ser que vaya a ser perdonada? {{No, no, eso es imposible}} pensó, {{Es Iván de quien estamos hablando, es imposible… Y aun así}}, Por un momento se le ocurrió que Iván estaba jugando con ella, del mismo modo que ella solía darle una falsa esperanza para luego quitársela, igual que cuando ella le permitía un poco de control en la mañana y guardaba silencio, solo lo suficiente para que él considerara la posibilidad de que todo había un sueño y luego volvía a tomar el control. No importa que tan vieja se hacia la “broma”, Iván caía en ese truco. Cada. Vez. Sin. Excepción. {{No es su estilo… Pero podría ser}}

Aun así… Una pequeña esperanza aún seguía ahí y se atrevió a imaginar cómo sería si los dos intercambiaran correos electrónicos y se enviaran un email cada cuatro meses, o quizás se reunieran una vez al año y conversaran de cualquier cosa menos la guerra… Esa imagen resultó ser más reconfortante de lo que ella esperaba y algo en su tórax se volvió a apretar. 

“Entra” dijo Iván luego de notar que Essnar no se movía de su sitio y ella al darse cuenta que se había distraído de esa manera sintió como se le subía el color a la cara. “Claro” Dijo, más fuerte que su primera respuesta, y se apresuró a entrar.

Una vez ella dio unos pasos dentro él cerró la puerta y los dos se quedaron parados frente a la alfombra verde que leía en letras blancas “Welcome!”, Essnar no sabía que debería hacer, ¿tenía permitido sentarse en el sofá?, no se sentía en capacidad de tocar nada sin que antes se le dijera que lo tenía permitido, así que solo podía mirar alrededor, y a juzgar por la manera en que Iván se frotaba la nuca, un gesto que ella recordaba él solía hacer para mostrar frustración, posiblemente él tampoco estaba seguro de donde o como podrían “charlar”. {{Posiblemente me invitó a pasar sin pensarlo antes}} se le ocurrió a Essnar {{…Sigue manteniendo la impulsividad que desarrolló en nuestro tiempo juntos}}

Finalmente, Iván soltó una especie de gruñido, posiblemente solo para romper el silencio incomodo, (Iván odiaba los silencios, igual que odiaba estar solo e igual que odiaba no poder hacer amigos, esas fueron las cosas que lo llevaron a tener un yeerk en la cabeza, al fin y al cabo) y señalando a una puerta abierta detrás de la que podía verse un refrigerador, seguramente la cocina, dijo “¿Quieres algo de beber?, ¿aun te gusta el té?”

“Si, aun me gusta el té”

“Bien, fantástico, bebamos algo de té”

Essnar siguió a Iván a la cocina, siempre caminando detrás de él, y no se sentó hasta que él le indicó una silla. No hablaron mientras él preparaba el té excepto por un rápido intercambio de “¿Qué tipo de té quieres?, tengo verde, negro, blanco, chai, y, umm, lo que creo que es souchong” “Cualquiera está bien” “El Chai era tu favorito, ¿no es así?, ¿Aun te gusta?” “Si, aun me gusta” “Entonces será Chai para los dos” 

Durante todo ese rato Essnar se tomó el tiempo de examinar el lugar con más interés, desde la cocina podía verse la sala y parte de lo que ella solo podía suponer era una especie de mini biblioteca, un estante de libros, a lado del cual había un mueble pequeño, como para que se sentaran dos personas máximo. Hasta donde ella podía ver, no parecía que hubiera algo como un comedor así que posiblemente Iván simplemente comía en la mesita de la cocina junto a la cual ella estaba sentada. La casa era pequeña, pero los muebles estaban organizados de manera que no se sentía tan claustrofóbica y en términos generales todo estaba bastante limpio (aunque se podían notar varias manchas en la cocina), no había mucha decoración excepto por unos pocos cuadros, entre los cuales distinguió una imagen de un jarrón con geranios amarillos que ella también tenía colgada en su casa. 

Luego de mirar alrededor un rato y no notar nada interesante excepto quizás por un ejemplar de “El castillo” de Kafka, sobre la encimera, decidió fijar su atención en Iván mientras él preparaba el té. Era una imitación perfecta de la manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando estaba en su cabeza, dejándolo calentar a una temperatura demasiado alta, y agregando demasiada canela. Una vez terminó de servirlo Iván colocó una taza frente a ella sin decir nada y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

“Así que al final si te gustaba el té, a pesar de que siempre insistías en que lo detestabas” dijo Essnar en un tono alegre casi sin pensar, solo para inmediatamente sentir que se le ponía roja la cara, si Iván la había oído, no le prestó atención al comentario. 

Essnar jugueteó con la taza unos segundos, era una taza grande, totalmente blanca excepto por un dibujo de un mostacho en el frente, eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego de darle un poco de tiempo al té para que se enfriara comenzó a tomarlo de a poco. En efecto, era casi igual al que ella hacía, excepto que un par de años luego de conseguir su cuerpo permanente ella había comenzado a servirlo con leche.

Tras un par de sorbos le aventó una mirada a Iván. Los dos eran muy diferentes físicamente, era fácil notar eso, ella había elegido construir su cuerpo con ADN de dos chicas chinas, una señora de descendencia coreana, un muchacho de Taiwán, y un anciano de ojos verdes cuya procedencia no conocía, su objetivo era crear un cuerpo con rasgos principalmente orientales, pero con los ojos del viejo, y de alguna manera en el proceso de mezclar a cinco personas terminó causándose a sí misma heterocromía. Él ahora tenía cabello castaño, pero originalmente era negro, era bastante alto, con un rostro completamente cubierto con pecas y lunares, y unos ojos grises grandes que, según pensaba Essnar, aunque le quedaban como anillo al dedo al jovencito que se unió a una secta para hacer amigos no le sentaban nada bien a la personalidad temperamental que Iván había desarrollado durante su esclavitud. 

Si, los dos tenían aspectos bastante diferentes, pero, aun ahora sus ademanes eran asombrosamente similares. Él le dio a ella el tic de constantemente jugar con el cuello de su camisa, ella sabía que era la responsable de que él mordiera el borde de la taza cuando bebía algo caliente, no había manera de saber cuál de los dos fue el que originó el mal hábito de morderse las uñas, él la culpaba a ella de comenzar a hacerlo a motivo de una investigación especialmente estresante, a él ella lo culpaba por comenzar a hacerlo mientras estaba en las jaulas, y ese era un motivo de discusión que habían mantenido durante la totalidad del último año en que estuvieron juntos. 

Essnar miró a su alrededor otra vez, esa casa tenía un poco de ella… La manera en que los muebles se organizaban, el exceso de cojines en el sillón de la sala, la forma en que casi todo estaba impecable… Y en la casa de ella también había pedacitos de él, aunque fuera sutil, tenía enciclopedias de geografía en su casa, de las que a Iván le gustaba leer, así como también camisas y accesorios con frases estúpidas que clavaban perfecto a su sentido del humor, incluso había conseguido un perro, a pesar de lo mucho que hace algunos años había insistido en que odiaba a las mascotas, tenía un perro y sin duda era porque el amor de Iván por los animales se le había pegado en algún punto. 

Mirando su taza medio vacía no pudo evitar pensar que no había sido todo malo, ¿Quién sino ella fue la que le enseñó a comer sano?, ¿Quién sino Essnar fue quien le quitó el hábito al cigarro que él había comenzado a tomar?, ¿Quién sino ella la que le enseñó a mantener limpio su cuarto?, él era insufrible como host y ella desquitaba su estrés en él, sí, eso era cierto, pero habían habido momentos buenos, aun si fueran escasos los habían habido, aquel día en que motivada por el aburrimiento había jugado ajedrez con él, esforzándose por oponerse al instinto natural de leer sus pensamientos, aquella vez en que la chica que se sentaba a su lado en un examen los acusó de hacer trampa y pasaron el resto de la tarde insultándola mentalmente, ambos poniendo sus mentes a trabajar juntas en busca de insultos ingeniosos, o aquellas veces en que ella le permitía concentrarse en las clases que le gustaban y distraerse con otras cosas en las que le aburrían, sin duda ella no había sido la peor yeerk que podría haberle tocado a Iván, no todo lo que recordaba eran momentos malos, no todo había podido ser momentos malos, discutían y se insultaban, peleaban y se oponían al otro cada vez que podía, pero, ¿no habían habido pequeñas veces en que ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo o incluso en que llegaron a trabajar juntos, aun si fuera solo un momento? {{Estas cayendo en viejas costumbres}} se dijo {{Para con las excusas, prácticamente acabas de describir el síndrome de Estocolmo}}.

“¿Qué estás haciendo últimamente?” Dijo Iván cortando de tajo los pensamientos de la yeerk con una voz que tenía una obviamente falsa alegría y una absolutamente autentica incomodidad “¿Estás viviendo por aquí?, ¿en qué estás trabajando?”

{{Bueno, si él quiere hablar de temas triviales en lugar del pasado}} pensó {{Entonces por mi está perfecto, si quiere felizmente hablamos del clima}}

“No, estoy viviendo en otra ciudad… Estos últimos años he estado cambiando de trabajo bastante y me he mudado mucho así que, aunque ahora tenga una casa a mi nombre es muy posible que otra vez me mude pronto… ¿Y a ti como te va?”

“Bien, trabajo como abogado, aunque aún soy bastante nuevo, honestamente pareciera que soy más asistente que otra cosa”

“Pensé que querías ser historiador…”

“Cosas pasaron, ¿y tú?, pensé que todos los científicos de los yeerks lo tenían relativamente fácil para conseguir un trabajo fijo”

“Bueno, cosas pasaron”

“Si, supongo que muchas cosas pasaron”

“Si, eso… Parece ser algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo, ¿no?”

El silencio duró casi diez segundos antes de que Iván lo rompiera. Dejó su taza a un lado y entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa prosiguió a hablar de la manera más lenta y monótona posible “Escucha... Lo intenté, viniste aquí pidiendo disculpas y realmente traté de aceptarlas… Desde hace tiempo he tratado de olvidar y por un segundo pensé que finalmente contigo aquí, pidiendo disculpas, si charlábamos un rato podría hacer como si todo estuviera bien… Dejarlo ir, una parte de mi incluso empatiza contigo, pero… No puedo perdonarte, simplemente no puedo, la parte que aun esta resentida es mayor que la que quiere dejar el pasado atrás”

“Está bien” respondió Essnar luego de tomar un sorbo de té, sus esperanzas de ser perdonada acababan de morir de manera definitiva y de alguna manera, si bien en parte estaba decepcionada, incluso melancólica, escuchando las palabras de Iván el nudo en su estómago finalmente se soltó, de algún modo, saber que no sería perdonada, saber que eso era todo, si bien le dejaba un dejo amargo en la lengua le entregó el alivio que esperaba conseguir antes, cuando profirió sus disculpas. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó “Enserio está bien, siendo sincera no vine aquí realmente esperando que me perdonaras, honestamente esperaba que me cerraras la puerta en la cara si bien supieras quien soy…”

Iván levantó la ceja otra vez “¿Por qué viniste aquí a pedir perdón si al fin y al cabo no esperabas ser perdonada?”

“Durante mucho tiempo…” Essnar se pausó un momento, intentando organizar las palabras antes de decirlas “Durante mucho tiempo… Me convencí de que no había hecho nada malo, me repetí todo tipo de excusas, incluso luego de hacerme a la idea de que la esclavitud era injusta me convencí de que era una yeerk benevolente, ¿recuerdas como siempre solía decir ‘tienes suerte de que me tengas a mí en tu cabeza, cualquier otro yeerk te torturaría diez veces peor que yo’?, me seguí repitiendo una y otra vez que no era mi responsabilidad, que esa era la manera en que fui criada, que para ser alguien que adoctrinaron de esta manera en realidad había sido una buena persona… Honestamente, aun ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar a veces que lo que hice no fue tan malo, aun cuando mi parte racional entiende que lo que hice te afectó terriblemente… Aun así, sigo repitiéndome cosas como ‘tuve un papel importante en que creciera bien’ o ‘si no fuera por mi habría llenado sus pulmones de nicotina’ o incluso ‘tampoco fue tan malo’… Pero, por supuesto que no lo recuerdo como una experiencia tan mala porque no fui yo quien fue esclavizada… Hice algo malo, me doy cuenta de ello, por eso creí que lo menos que podía hacer era hacerte saber que soy consciente de ese hecho, es tan simple como eso…”

Essnar tomó un profundo respiro, como si hubiera dicho todo eso sin detenerse a respirar. Eso no era todo lo que ella quería decir, no solo estaba el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de como sus acciones lo habían afectado, no, además de eso Iván era la persona a la que ella había estado más cerca, los dos compartieron una mente, los dos estuvieron permanentemente juntos por cuatro años, los dos habían tomado buena parte del otro… Sin duda alguna Iván se había hecho parte de ella, una parte importante que la acompañaría para siempre… Los dos se habían odiado, honestamente se habían deseado la muerte, y aun así… Aun así, ella no podía evitar sentir una especie de conexión especial con aquel muchacho, aquel humano del cual ella sabía todos sus secretos, aquel joven que ella entendía mejor que nadie… Era difícil saber cómo nombrar esos sentimientos y luego de torturarlo cuatro años le parecía que sería enfermo usar la palabra amor o cariño… Pero le diera nombre o no, esas emociones seguían ahí. Ella quería verlo una vez más, no estaba segura que quería lograr con eso, simplemente sabía que quería verlo otra vez más. 

Iván pareció considerarlo por un momento, se llevó la taza a la boca otras dos veces, aunque ya estuviera vacía, manteniendo la mirada baja de manera que por un momento le recordó a Essnar el Iván tímido que él posiblemente habría sido toda su vida de no haber sido por la intervención de una jodida invasión alienígena, y finalmente levantó la cara, sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos lucían cansados de todo, ambos tenían la expresión de todos los que se vieron afectados por la guerra. Iván se llevó la taza vacía a los dientes una vez más antes de depositarla de manera definitiva en el centro de la mesa y abrir la boca para hablar.

“Si hubieras venido dos años más temprano, no, quizás incluso un año más temprano, te habría cerrado la puerta en la cara” Essnar bajó los ojos, pero Iván continúo mirándola a la cara, indiferente de si ella respondía a su mirada o no “Pero… Bueno” Se detuvo para rascarse la nuca, como si considerara que decir, y siguió “…Yo estuve enfadado un largo tiempo… Realmente odié a tu especie, posiblemente siempre la siga odiando, pero, veras… La guerra se acabó y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar su resultado, seguir con la convicción de que todos ustedes deberían morir aun ahora que ya no hay una lucha contra el imperio, aun ahora que no estamos siendo invadidos… No sería de mucha ayuda para ayudarme a avanzar… Quiero aceptar lo que pasó, puede que sea egoísta, pero en realidad no es porque crea que es lo moralmente correcto, solo quiero hacerlo para ayudarme a mí mismo a avanzar, no quiero vivir mi vida resintiendo la cosa en la que se ha convertido el presente, esos años fueron parte importante de mi vida y de algún modo serán parte de mi historia para siempre… Tú serás parte de mi historia para siempre, pero ya terminó, este es el presente y eso es lo que es, no tiene caso seguir rencoroso por la forma en que es el mundo”

“Yo aún no estoy sé si se puede culpar a alguien por comportarse de la manera en que se le crio” comenzó Essnar al poco tiempo después de que Iván terminara, finalmente levantando la mirada “pero, opino que si alguien se da cuenta de que ha hecho algo de lo que se arrepiente lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar corregirlo, y si no puede corregirlo, al menos disculparse… El pasado es parte de nosotros y puede que a algunas personas les funcione ignorarlo, pero a mí no. No digo que sea bueno vivir en él, pero esconderlo bajo la alfombra tampoco me parece sano, al fin y al cabo, es lo que forja quienes somos… Esto puede sonar poco convincente de parte del victimario, pero…” Por primera vez en el día, Essnar sintió que podía destensar la espalda, se miraron directamente a los ojos, pero esta vez no había animosidad ni nervios ni incomodidad en el encuentro, y Essnar sintió como sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que terminaba “De algún modo me alegra que no me perdones, te hice cosas terribles, sin duda fue una experiencia horrenda y no importa si salieron cosas buenas de ella no hay razón para que sientas la necesidad de perdonarme, no hay nada de malo en aceptar que el pasado fue terrible, no hay nada de malo en no dejarlo ir, siempre y cuando puedas aceptar vivir en el presente no importa si no lo dejas ir del todo… Gracias, ahora que hablé contigo siento que puedo terminar un capítulo de mi vida, mi experiencia contigo fue importante para quien soy ahora y no pienso olvidarla, pero creo que ahora me será más fácil aceptar que es algo del pasado”

Iván pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento y al rato extendió una mano a la que Essnar acerco la suya indecisa pero finalmente estrecho efusivamente. 

“También te lo agradezco por venir aquí” Dijo Iván antes de terminar el apretón de manos “Tú también fuiste una parte importante de mi vida, independiente de si fue una buena o mala experiencia, aunque no creo que nos volvamos a ver, estoy seguro de que los dos siempre tendremos un buen pedazo del otro, queramos o no. Me siento mejor al saber que pude darle a esto un cierre”

A ambos comenzaban a asomárseles lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos, ¿tristeza?, ¿alegría?, no, era más una especie de melancolía o quizás nostalgia, seguramente algo con lo que Essnar tendría que lidiar siempre, pero, aunque el sabor del cierre le parecía un tanto agridulce, la sensación de la despedida no era algo del todo desagradable.

 

“Seguramente nunca nos volvamos a ver, te deseo suerte”

**Author's Note:**

> Hay algunas diferencias entre esta versión y la versión en inglés. Esto es porque considero que todo texto lleva consigo no solo un significado, sino también un "sentimiento". Hay frases que suenan genial en español, pero serian un tanto ridículas en inglés y vice versa. Si hiciera una traducción de un escrito de otra persona me esforzaría por hacerla al pie de la letra, pero ya que esta historia es mía puedo permitirme priorizar el sentimiento general del texto por sobre una traducción exacta... Sé que lo hago sonar como si fueran historias completamente diferentes pero en realidad si alguien lee ambas versiones posiblemente no notara los cambios a menos que juegue a encontrar las diferencias...


End file.
